


Warriors - Beyond the Borders

by anonymousCartoonist



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ADVENTURE!, DuskClan, Gen, I'll add tags as the story progresses, MistClan, PineClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCartoonist/pseuds/anonymousCartoonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter!))<br/>A cold breeze buffeted the cats' fur as they trudged past the border. The leader of them fluffed out her pelt to shield herself from the cold, narrowing her eyes against the wind. "I can see it hasn't gotten any better," she yowled over the wind to one of her companions.<br/>"Obviously!" he screeched back, sinking his claws into the ground to keep himself from falling.<br/>The dark she-cat squinted to scan her surroundings. PineClan was on the side of Clan territory opposite to them.<br/>She let out a groan. The first place they needed to go, and the path to it was blocked by freezing cold winds as strong as DuskClan's pride. "This is going to be a long day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

 

PineClan

 

Leader: Tabbystar-large longhaired brown tabby tom; formerly a kittypet

Deputy: Nightwhisker-dark gray, almost black mottled she-cat with a white chin and ice blue eyes; Apprentice, Troutpaw

Medicine Cat: Streampool-white tom with light gray patches; Apprentice, Lionfur

Warriors: Birchleaf-brown tabby she-cat with a light cream underbelly; Tabbystar's sister (formerly a kittypet)

Antclaw-dark reddish brown tabby tom; Apprentice, Mousepaw

Mossfeather- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cloudstripe-silver tom with thick black stripes

Jet-white tom with a black spot above his left eye; formerly a rogue

Dustcloud-sandy brown she-cat with bright green eyes; Apprentice, Sunpaw

Tawnyshade-tortoiseshell tom with dark green eyes

Fernsplash- pale ginger she-cat with mint green eyes

Briarthorn-dark gray-brown tabby tom; Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Snowfoot-albino white she-cat with rose-colored eyes due to lack of pigmentation

Queens: Scarletflower-dark ginger tabby she-cat with cream paws, muzzle, and chest (Kits: Grasskit- gray-brown tom, Dovekit- light gray mottled she-kit, and Minnowkit-mottled dark gray tabby she-kit)

Dawnfur- light cream she-cat with white hind paws and ice blue eyes (carrying Cloudstripe's kits)

Apprentices: Troutpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail

Lionfur- golden tabby she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)

Mousepaw- small gray and white she-cat

Sunpaw- white tom with ginger patches

Thistlepaw- light gray she-cat

Elders: Hollywing- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Clawfur-dark brown tabby she-cat with scars crisscrossing her shoulders and muzzle

Mothclaw- fluffy light brown tom with darker flecks

Reedpelt- mottled gray tom; formerly of DuskClan

 

DuskClan

 

Leader: Littlestar- small, fluffy dark brown she-cat; Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Deputy: Berryfur- golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Splashspots- silver tom with darker flecks on his tail; Apprentice, Fogpaw

Warriors: Echothorn- dark gray tabby tom

Stormwhisker- mottled dark brown she-cat; Apprentice, Whitepaw

Marshclaw- grayish brown tabby tom

Queens: Oaktail- reddish brown she-cat

Lightpetal- cream tabby she-cat

Elders: Smokeclaw- blind black tom

Rainpelt- blue-gray she-cat

 

MistClan

 

Leader: Dawnstar- white she-cat with gray tabby muzzle, paws, and tail tip

Deputy: Frostclaw- black and white tom with ice blue eyes; Apprentice, Nightpaw

Medicine Cat: Fawnbelly- fluffy pale brown she-cat with a soft white underbelly

Warriors: Applefur- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Flamethroat- tortoiseshell she-cat with a ginger patch on the front of her neck; Apprentice, Mudpaw

Shadetail- swift black tom

Queens: Rainstorm- mottled light gray she-cat

Spottedwhisker- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elders: Speckledcloud- silver she-cat with darker flecks

Coldfoot- white tom


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dovekit has really stupid dreams and Minnowkit is really freaking sleep-deprived.

A sharp paw prodded Minnowkit's side. "Minnowkit!" Dovekit whispered loudly.  
Minnowkit's eyes, which had just recently turned from the blue of a young kit's to a bright hue of amber, flickered open. The darker she-kit stretched, then looked at her sister, eyes half-lidded.  
"What is it now, Dovekit?" she meowed drowsily.  
"I had a bad dream."  
Minnowkit grumbled. What was it with Dovekit and nightmares recently?  
"Why can't you ever wake up Grasskit or Scarletflower? I need to sleep once in a while. The sun's not even up yet!"  
Dovekit shrugged, then looked back up at her sister with wide eyes. "Can I at least tell you what it was about?"  
"It's the middle of the night. It's not like I have anything better to do--oh yeah, sleeping."  
Dovekit didn't seem to hear her sister, and started to describe her dream.  
"I was in the nursery with you, mama, and Grasskit. We were all sort of sitting there. And--and then this big monster came and ate mama!"  
Minnowkit simply blinked at her slightly younger sister, then shook her head. "No offense, but that's got to be the silliest dream I've ever heard of."  
Dovekit pouted. "It was scary, though!"  
"Dovekit, hedgehogs will fly before that happens. Things can't just appear out of nowhere and eat cats!"  
"They can't?" Dovekit looked up at her older sister, head tilted to the side.  
Minnowkit sighed. "No, Dovekit. They can't. You've been hanging around the elder's den too much."  
"Have not," Dovekit murmured, then yawned.  
Minnowkit settled back down in the nest. "You're tired. Go back to sleep."  
"Okay..."  
Dovekit's breathing steadied out into a soft snore, and it was obvious that she was asleep. Minnowkit, who was somewhat awake, turned towards the entrance of the nursery and waited for the sun to rise. It would be time to wake up by the time that she dozed off again.  
Weak beams of sunlight dripped through the thickly woven den and slowly bathed the ground in a pastel orange. The dawn lit up Scarletflower's reddish pelt and turned it a beautiful flamelike color. Minnowkit narrowed her eyes against the ascending sun and made out the silhouttes of several cats headed towards the camp's entrance. "Dawn patrol," she thought, and began to feel her eyes droop. Despite what she kept telling herself, she was still very tired.  
And finally, she gave way into the peaceful darkness of sleep.


End file.
